


all i want for christmas is you

by findingpeterpan



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gifts, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingpeterpan/pseuds/findingpeterpan
Summary: jackie gets gifts for everyone. it's christmas. (season 5)
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	all i want for christmas is you

It was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Jackie loved Christmas and she loved presents. So, there was also no doubt that this may be the saddest Christmas she has, considering the fact that Jackie’s parents weren’t going to be with her this holiday. 

“Donna!” Jackie called as she entered Donna’s room, shopping bags hanging from her arms, “I need to talk to you.”

Donna, who was actually enjoying her quiet time with a nice book, sighed as she sat up. There was no point in continuing to read now, not with the bubbly brunette girl who would talk her ear off. 

“What is it?”

“Christmas is tomorrow!” She said, clapping her hands, “So I wanted to show you what I bought for everyone. Well, everyone except you.”

“Okay, show me.” Donna was a bit more excited now. Christmas was a fun holiday and her mom sent her something this year; a lavender sweater, to be exact, which she was going to wear tomorrow. Also, Eric said he had a surprise for her and she tended to usually like his surprises. 

“For Mrs. Forman, I got this pretty sapphire necklace to match her eyes. I was going to get it for myself but then I saw an old lady buying one similar to it and I can’t be caught dead in something old people would wear but I still liked it. So, I got it for Mrs. Forman.” She handed Donna the box who looked at it, questioningly.

“Jackie, how much was this? Isn’t your dad bankrupt and in jail? How the hell did you afford it?”

“My mom has a new rich boyfriend. Or I think she does. She sent me a thousand dollars with her last post card as well as a note that says ‘Sorry I’m not there this year. I have a new friend who wants to show me his apartment in New York. The elevator opens right into the living room. Here’s some money to buy yourself some things. Sorry and I love you. I’ll be back next week.’ I might as well as use the money she gave me. Plus, Mrs. Forman’s been really nice to me lately.” Jackie explained, seemingly trying not to think about it too much.

Donna gave her a comforting smile, “What did you get Red?”

“Corvette cufflinks. I couldn’t believe it when I found them. They were cheaper than I thought they’d be but oh well!”

Jackie dove into another bag now, pulling out a pajama set and some t-shirts, all with Star Wars images on them, “Your boyfriend is so difficult. It took me forever to find him something.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t make fun of him all the time and actually talked to him, you’d know.”

Jackie just stuck her tongue out, “I found these, though. Aren’t they great? For him, I mean.”

“Gee, where’d you get these? He’s gonna love them.”

“Yeah, well, maybe then he’ll appreciate me.” Jackie said, looking at the receipt.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Donna teased with a laugh. 

“Whatever. That’s cool. Look what I got Fez!” She pulled out a pair of roller skates. “Maybe he’ll go skating with me again. There’s another competition in Kenosha. Remind me to tell him.” 

“Cute. He’ll like them.” The redhead assured, tapping her index finger on one of the roller skates. She raised an eyebrow, a thought occurring to her, “Did you get anything for Kelso?”

Jackie put her knees close to her, a small, unsure smile on her face, “Yeah. I don’t know if I should give it though. Don’t want him getting the wrong idea.”

“What is it?”

“A lava lamp. But I don’t need him to think that I got him something cause I’m in love with him. I got it cause I got something for everyone else. Also, I found a street sign that said ‘tramp’ which I got for Laurie. Ha! It was also only two bucks so I didn’t feel upset at myself that I bought it. Wait till she sees that tomorrow.”

“How about Hyde? What’d you get him?” This was perhaps the one that intrigued her the most. She never expected the two of them to date, but since they did, it was different. Different for her, different for him. A good different though. However, there were times the two of them still clashed, which was why Donna was so interested in the first place. 

“I didn’t know what to get him! He’s my boyfriend and I had no clue what to get him. I mean, I figured out something because I had to-”

“It’s not something dirty, is it? Cause I’d rather not know.”

Jackie glared at her but shook her head, “No, Donna. Now listen. I went to the record store because he likes music and I thought I’d get him Pink Floyd or Zeppelin but he has all of them. So, then I went to a fancy store and was thinking of buying him a watch but Steven doesn’t like fancy clothes or stuff. Then I went to the bookstore and was going to get him something there, when I saw a scrapbook. I’m going to make him a scrapbook. I have all the supplies here; I just need pictures. Which is why I’m here. I’m sure you have some.”

“Yeah, one sec.” Donna went to her nightstand, pulling out a box. “What do you need?”

“I can have any of these?” She asked, looking through the dozens of photographs. 

“Take them all, if it’s a scrapbook, we’ll all gonna be looking at it. And Hyde takes care of everything he has, so use them.”

Jackie smiled and gave her the biggest hug she could possibly give, “Thank you! Also, I’m going to be making it here so move.” 

It was Christmas day, well Christmas night to be more accurate and the gang was all in the basement. They’d all given each other gifts and Jackie happened to like most of the gifts she got. Well, except for the one from Kelso who put mistletoe in a box and attempted to kiss her. Before Hyde could hit Kelso though, she placed the mistletoe above them and pressed her lips against his to which they all relentlessly made fun of. 

“Jackie, I love this. Thank you.” Donna said, twirling the pretty, and might she add, expensive friendship bracelet, around her wrist. 

“Yeah, thanks, Jackie. I kinda feel bad just getting you a box of chocolates.” Eric said, already putting on one of the t-shirts. Fez had beaten her to eating her present though, as chocolate was covering his mouth. “That Fez ate.”

She didn’t really care though. She was excited to see what her boyfriend had gotten her. She was sitting on his lap right now, making it impossible for him to reach his presents but after dinner and the two of them were situated in his room, Hyde reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a bag. 

He sucked in a breath before speaking, “Jacks, I suck at picking out decent gifts so, well here.” He sat next to her, finally taking his glasses off. 

Jackie peered in the bag, a small smile coming on her face, “A teddy bear! Oh Steven, I love it!” She pecked his lips,  
“And it’s wearing sunglasses and a black t-shirt. How’d you do that?”

“Mrs. Forman made the shirt out of one of mine that’s too tattered to be worn. The sunglasses were at the kids’ section. Figured you might like it since you like teddy bears and cuddling with me, and now you have that, when I’m not there and you miss me.” She pecked his lips,

“Thank you. I love it. I also have your gift to give you.” She pulled out the newly decorated scrapbook, all colorful and pretty. 

“I was going to make it all black and dull like you like it but then I thought you like me, and I’m all fun and vibrant so there!” He smirked, opening it up. There were pictures of him as a kid, ones that he didn’t even know existed. There were pictures of her, there were pictures of the group, as well as drawings of things he liked like Zeppelin and cars and French fries. 

“Do you like it?” She asked hopefully. He smiled, a genuine smile, and kissed her again. 

“Yeah, it’s great.”

“Good. It took me forever to make it.” She sprawled out on his bed and let out a yawn. Hyde put the book in the safest place he could find and joined her. 

“You wanna stay here tonight? I know your mom’s not home-”

She hugged the teddy bear tighter before interrupting him, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it. it was fun writing it. comment what you think.


End file.
